


"You let him swallow a stone?!"

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Little Kim Seungmin, Age Play Little Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Mess, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shy Lee Minho | Lee Know, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Minho and Seungmin were left unsupervised for the best of three minutes and somehow a stone ended up being swallowed and what followed was a very concerned Chan and worried Hyunjin.Little/s: Seungmin, MinhoCaregiver/s: Hyunjin, Chan
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	"You let him swallow a stone?!"

"Seungmin sweetie, can you open the door for me?" Hyunjin asked, his hands were preoccupied with cleaning up the mess in the kitchen after letting Seungmin bake some cakes. The little nodded skipping happily to answer the door, Hyunjin knew it was Minho on the other side by the knock so he wasn't worried about the little getting caught up in anything. 

"Minnie!" He cheered with a wide grin mouth resembling the :D emoticon, Minho walked through the door ruffling the littles hair messing it up just a little. He made his way to the couch and drastically sighed as he slumped down, Hyunjin took his seat next to him watching Seungmin play with some toys on the floor. 

"Hard day?" Minho laughed spitefully, he'd spent ages choreographing a new dance just to be told that they didn't need it anymore, to he was angry would be an understatement but he kept himself well put together. 

"You could say that," He shut his eyes for a moment but as it turned out he just fell into a deep sleep, Hyunjin rolled his eyes but nevertheless told Seungmin to be quiet to which he nodded happily. Seungmin had picked up a load of toys in his hands to put them back in his box but from the uneven pile, one toy fell on the floor resulting in every other one clattering making a significantly loud noise. 

"Oops..." He said under his breath but the loud wail from beside him scared him more than the toys falling, Minho had been awakened which wasn't a big issue in itself but rather the fact he was no longer in his regular headspace. Judging by the ear-piercing cries he was in a mich younger headspace, Hyunjin rushed in from the kitchen where he'd resumed cleaning up and quickly took the boy into his arms. 

"Shh shh, you're alright." He uttered softly as he requested that Seungmin go grab a couple of things to which he complied, he handed the pacifier to the caregiver who smiled warmly before prodding the paci at his lips which he accepted. With the soother in his mouth, arms and legs wrapped around Hyunjin like a koala; he was at ease. 

"Baby?" Seungmin questioned pointing at Minho, Hyunjin nodded happily at the excited little who had now claimed the title as 'older brother'.

"Does Minnie wan' play?" He asked pointing at the toy box, he was probably too young to understand the concept of playing but the latter nodded making grabby hands at the floor, Hyunjin did as he was told placing the dancer on the carpet to let him ponder around. 

"What does the baby want to play?" Seungmin asked as he pulled the toy box out completely to give Minho the whole variety of toys, he settled on the colourful blocks that Changbin had brought a couple of months ago when Chan had thrown a tantrum in the middle of a shop demanding for them. So now they have blocks. As the two sat there, Seungmin talking to Minho who nodded along not actually processing anything that was being said but the mentally older one liked to think he did and was genuinely interested. 

"What have you got there?" Hyunjin gasped pointing at the tower the boys had begun to build, a tower may have been a bit of a stretch given that it was just a stack of cubes on top of one another. 

"Jinnie, castle." Minho stuttered out quietly, with his limited vocabulary it was hard to communicate with words but he always seemed to get his message across to whoever it was. 

"It's a big castle, see," Seungmin explained further pointing at all the blocks explaining why they had been put there and for what purpose, Hyunjin nodded along saying how brilliant it was and whatnot.

"I'll be right back, yeah? I won't be any longer than 5 minutes." The caregiver explained as he stood up to walk to the bathroom leaving the two littles alone in the front room, Hyunjin believed they'd be fine just sat there playing with the blocks. He was wrong. So very wrong. 

"Jinnie says toys don't belong in mouths," Seungmin said as he tried to take the block that was ever so close to Minho's mouth, the other pouted giving up the block but he had spotted something else that was relatively smaller but would still cause some type of damage if consumed as would anything that isn't food. 

On the floor beside him was a little stone, he had no idea how it got there or even the slightest bit of care to know. Picking it up, he examined it for a good two seconds before putting it in his mouth and attempting to chew it which wasn't the best idea since a hard stone was obviously not going to brake.

He whimpered loudly, like clouds before a storm, he suddenly burst out in tears alerting the two in the house. Seungmin toddled over embracing Minho in a tight hug trying to make everything better, the hand clamped around his mouth prodding at his own teeth meant nothing to the other little but as soon as Hyunjin jogged in seeing his pained expression he had a slight idea what may have occurred. 

"Baby, did you try and eat a block?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, he wasn't too worried if that was the case, the blocks were too big to be swallowed anyway. He shook his head as he wiped off his tears with the back of his hands. His soft eyes looked up meeting Hyunjin's before frowning again. 

"Stone." 

"Huh, stone? What do you mean hun?" Hyunjin asked with a weary voice, he vaguely remembers walking inside and taking his shoes off to see a small stone fall out onto the floor but he never bothered to pick it back up. And it was no longer there. 

Minho patted his stomach with a face of discomfort, Hyunjin had never been so scared. First of all, Chan is going to kill him and big Minho wouldn't be so far behind Chan. 

Seungmin gasped having just processed what had happened, his mouth was wide open as were his eyes. 

"Minnie ate a stone? Is he going to die?" Seungmin panicked flapping his arms around trying to help in any possible way to prevent the boy's death which was a highly unlikely event. The littles claim had caught Minho's attention scaring him to the core, so he began balling his eyes out thinking he was going to die. Good job Seungmin. 

Hyunjin was highly panicking, he had never dealt with this before. 

"Minho, calm down baby, you're not going to die." He felt stupid saying it but its what the little needed to hear, after all, whatever caregivers say is always true! Well, that's what Chan had said the other week when Minho had decided to disobey Hyunjin by running around the dorm naked just because he didn't want a bath. 

Talking about Chan... 

"What's going on in here?" Chan had just come home after being in the studio for most of the day only to walk into Minho crying, Seungmin panicking and Hyunjin saying the word 'die'. 

"Nothi-" Hyunjin attempted to say as Minho made grabby hands at the leader whining loudly, as Chan picked the little up Seungmin decided to spill the events that had just taken place. 

Chan looked mortified, "You let him eat a stone?" He said, his mouth hanging open until the boy in his arms attempted to put his fingers in his mouth. 

"I didn't let him, I wasn't in the room!" Hyunjin exclaimed trying to make a point but saying he wasn't in the room just made it worse. 

"You left them unattended?!" Chan would've freaked out about 50% more if his arms weren't supporting the weight of Minho, Hyunjin stood sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck trying to seem like this wasn't his fault. Technically it wasn't. 

"I tried to stop him," Seungmin reasoned, Chan smiled at him giving him some praise. 

The next day when Minho was big he was left wondering how he managed to digest a stone but he decided it was probably best to just not question it, after all, he hated the idea of having to ask in the first place. When Chan had asked if he felt normal the next day he refused to answer Minho's question of why he was even asking, so, he was left wondering. What the hell happened yesterday?


End file.
